Crossroads
by theanimalinme
Summary: Life is unexpected. People come, people go, and sometimes things just stay the same. Sometimes there's a fork in the road, and it's up to you to decide which path to lead. But you have to decide. You have to. Ofc, a7x/wwe crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A7x & WWE crossover, OFC.

I own NOTHING, this is purely a work of fiction.

**Crossroads.  
**

"_There's gotta be another way to go, a way that's much more feasible  
A combination of all these lies, to set your path without choosing a side"_  
- Avenged Sevenfold

It was that time of year when the southern California summer nights became less scorching and the Huntington Beach breezes started coming in, cooling the nights.

It was that time of year when Brian and his friends liked to come out at night. Matt, Ericka, Jimmy, Johnny, and Jenny all piling into his car because he was the only one who owned one besides Ericka, packing the trunk with alcohol, and cruising the city. Whether they hit up the parks, empty fields where they wouldn't be bothered, or the pier, Main Street, and shore where more people vacated and Matt was more likely to engage in a fight simply for something to do, Brian always enjoyed the time spent with friends. Especially when it was fueled with liquor because it gave rash actions an excuse.

Not that Brian Haner Jr. often justified himself with a good excuse, but this time he wanted to do things right. Good things take time he would tell himself. And so he gave himself time, and made his moves with precision. He gave himself so much time that days turned into weeks and 

weeks into months. And by the time the end of August was looming around the corner he still had reached nothing. Nothing but first base.

"So have you hit it?" Matt would hound him.

Bri would scoff, shake his head, and remind him that good things took time. Matt would roll his eyes because he'd heard it all summer long and would remind him that only pussy's need THAT much time to, at the very least, ask someone out.

"We all know Jenny's into you anyways man," he'd say.

Brian would drink his beer and steer away from the subject because maybe he was a pussy. But there was something about the idea of dating his childhood friend that scared him. He wanted it to be perfect, and starting off on the wrong foot would definitely damper his wish. Then of course there was the thought of- what if things didn't work out? They'd been friends since the 6th grade. He never fathomed that they'd eventually end up falling for each other and dating. If things didn't work out, was it worth risking that good of a friendship? Or was Matt right in saying that she'd be his best friend and his girl, and it'd be one for two? He would batter his brain with these constant questions. Matt thought he just needed to grow a pair and Brian would tell him to fuck off, nodding in the direction of Ericka, because his own love life wasn't so fantastic either. His friend would tighten his jaw and turn away, dropping the subject for the time being.

Brian indulged himself into an ease because only when the alcohol burned at their throats and the moods lightened did Brian and Jenny ever interact physically. Brian imagined she only let him because she was drunk. Matt would say drunk and easy with an implying wink. Brian would roll his eyes and pretend like nothing happened the next day when he saw her again. She'd keep quiet and wonder why he never mentioned anything, if he remembered, if it even meant anything, and allowed herself to get back into it with him once the drinks were reflowing because truthfully, those questions didn't much matter to her. She took what she could get.

And that's how the gang's summer went. Eventful, but not.

The morning of their first day back to school Brian's biting his tongue in concentration at a stubborn hair in front of his bedroom mirror when his cell phone rings. He answers only to be informed that Johnny and Jimmy are going to be walking to school and Matt is getting a ride with Ericka. He sits down on his bed sighing and staring at himself in the mirror.

"Guess it's just Jenny and…….me" he speaks to his reflection. It blinks back at him and he shakes his head, eyes wandering to a picture wedged into his mirror of Jenny and him at the beginning of the summer. The sun was shining in behind them and they were both smiling drunkly . He studied the way her light orangey-brown eyes still had an edge to them and her smile seemed more sincere than faded like his. He remembered that night, it was the first time they'd kissed that summer. He thought she'd been drinking but what he didn't realize was that 

she hadn't had a single drop. He shakes his head and sighs, standing, grabbing his car keys and bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and kicking the door shut on his way out.

Minutes later Brian parks in the student's parking lot. They'd taken a moment upon picking Jenny up to look each other over. Both slightly having changed during the months between last year and the new year. Brian's mom had finally convinced Brian into a haircut. Jenny liking the way his new short hair jutted out in different places and complimented his defined cheekbones. She also liked the new tan he'd acquired during many trips to the beach. Brian liked her newly grown boobs and the way the low cut top she was currently wearing complimented them.

Checking his hair before stepping out of the car, he scans the crowds of kids easily recognizing the tall, pale, and decked in black figure of Matt.

"There's Matt and Ericka," he points, heading that way.

Jenny eyes Ericka's outfit and then Matt's face, and smiles, "Matt looks fucked."

The usual.

They reach their friends as Matt pulls on his shades to hide his red-stained eyes. "Hey, I guess the other two are gonna late again huh." Matt laughs and checks under his shoes just to make sure Johnny wasn't hiding.

Brian shakes his head chuckling, imagining Johnny running to school with an overlarge backpack, Jimmy fast behind him and makes note to pick them up tomorrow as they make their 

way to the table passing out schedules. They compare classes all of them having the same last period for P.E. Jenny sighs noticing she only has one of the same classes out of three with Brian.

"Mr. Batista for history AND P.E?" Matt asks, squinting at his paper. He glances over Brian's shoulder pointing. "Look you have him too… well for P.E…"

Jenny checks her schedule, seeing she has the same two periods with Matt and Ericka, recognizing all the teachers but this new Mr. Batista she'd now be seeing twice a day.

They put their schedules away and commence walking to their lockers. But they slow, stopping to stare as a gleaming, white hummer pulls into the teacher's parking lot. Tinted windows lowered enough so that the blaring music coming from inside can be heard. The car parks, music silencing and by now the buzz of talking students has also died down, everyone stopping to stare and wonder which teacher would be driving such a car.

A man, equally as impressive as the car, steps out into the silence, mumbling immediately ensuing. He was definitely something to talk about, ranging above the six foot measure, tan, and obviously well-muscled; even under the fine suit he was clad in you could tell. With a starbucks in hand he slips the keys of his hummer into his coat pocket and makes his way toward the school doors, pretending to be oblivious to the reaction of the students.

"Whoa… that guys a TEACHER?" Matt says rather loudly.

The man walks by, glancing over at Matt's statement. His eyes linger on the petite, black haired and orange-eyed girl standing near him. He lowers his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, 

blatantly checking out the skimpy outfit she has on. He smirks briefly, pushes his shades back up, and continues on his way.

Jenny fidgets, feeling awkward under his gaze. Brian drapes an arm around her almost possessively, drawing her closer. Matt scoffs and they say nothing about the previous affair, dropping their things off in their lockers. Brian walks Jenny to class, kissing her on the cheek and saying he'll see her at lunch. She smiles and walks into the history class hand on her cheek, in thought. She takes a seat randomly, situating herself before looking up.

Jenny's heart leaps to her throat. There is the man, reclining in the desk chair with his feet on the teacher's desk. Jenny still having trouble believing he's a teacher. He looks too young, too attractive to be a teacher. After the class has settled down he stands and writes his name cleanly on the whiteboard.

There it is in writing, Mr. Batista.

Jenny eyes his backside and glances over her shoulder at Ericka and Matt sitting a few rows behind her, knowing they see what she sees. Matt rolls his eyes and Ericka laughs. She turns back around only to find Mr. Batista facing the class again with his eyes back on her. That same awkward feeling overcoming her again and she casts her eyes down.

The second bell sounds, Mr. Batista shuts the classroom door and walks back to his desk, the class dead quiet, only his shoes making noise. He clears his throat leaning his hip against the edge of his desk and scanning his eyes over his classroom.

"Hello students,"

There's a murmur of a response and he smiles, looking down and shaking his head a little. He removes his jacket draping it over the back of his chair, revealing a massive pair of arms with some tattoos. Jenny bites her lip, wondering how he managed to even get a job as a teacher looking like that. But she damn sure wasn't complaining, nor was any girl in his class really.

He seats himself on the edge of the desk and crosses his impressive arms. "Since this is the first day of the school year, and I'm new here… Why don't we each introduce ourselves?" He raises his eyebrows.

Nothing.

He smiles again, it was nothing he wasn't used to, his appearance tended to be intimidating at the beginning of everything.

"Alright I'll start….

I'm originally from Washington D.C; life wasn't easy growing up there. I made it through my teenage years with some problems but I cleaned up after getting arrested a couple times,"

At this point Jenny's really wondering how he managed to land a job at Huntington High. The teacher pauses to sip at his starbucks before continuing.

"I graduated and started working out a lot more as a stress-reliever. I was eventually approached about fitness modeling and I jumped on that chance. But it wasn't really my thing, 

although the traveling and meeting new people part was nice. Ultimately I wanted a quiet life, because I'm a quiet guy so I settled down, went to school, and here I am. Your new history teacher... any questions?"

A number of hands shoot into the air.

Are those tattoos real?

Have you ever measured your biceps?

Who chooses teaching over modeling?

Jenny laughs, watching as he struggles to brush off these questions and raises her own hand. He settles his eyes on her, "Yes?" Going awkward again she crosses her legs determined to avoid his eyes.

"Why'd you choose southern California, of all places?" She lifts her eyes to his, noticing their orange-brown tint. Identical to hers.

His lips twitch a little resisting a smirk. "It's a nice place… Nice weather, nice schools, nice views…" His eyes flicker down to her exposed legs as he speaks before turning away completely and picking up a large stack of books with ease.

"Alright guys, we'll finish introducing ourselves tomorrow. No homework for tonight, just remember to bring these to class you'll need them." He passes them out right as the bell 

sounds. "See some of you in P.E." and his eyes advert to Jenny once again, no one seemingly noticing his constant stares. No one but her, and she swallows.

He'd already checked to make sure she was in his third period class.

Reviews update :


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's second period is spent in the library where he's supposed to be stacking books in alphabetical order on the shelves

Brian's second period is spent in the library where he's supposed to be stacking books in alphabetical order on the shelves. But everybody knows the librarian assistant never actually assists in anything but lounging around. Jenny's is spent in a Spanish class where she's supposed to be learning a language she already knows. Instead they both spend the hour texting each other back and forth until the bell releases them for lunch.

They meet up at the same table they'd been sitting at since their freshman year. Brian senses trouble when the jocks start throwing things and bad mouthing Matt. He shakes his head and grabs Jenny's arm, not in the mood for starting the year off on a bad note.

"Let's go get something to eat."

They make their way to the lunch line, filling up their trays, and Jenny smiles when Brian pulls out his wallet for the both of them. He was playing his cards better than usual today.

They sit down at an empty table, watching students assemble where they were seated before. Matt had, no doubt, started something because by now even the staff was crowding around. Typical Matt Sanders, stirring up trouble on the first day of school. Brian watches the principle run passed them and shakes his head taking a bite out of his burrito.

"So there's a party this Friday, at Victoria's. Remember her house? Nice part of Huntington… lotsa drink…. Can't wait," He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jenny takes a sip of her water, thinking about spending yet another drunken night macking on her best friend. It sounds both appealing and irritating but she smiles anyways.

"Me either… hopefully it'll be a… special night?" hinting hard.

Brian raises a well-practiced eyebrow. "They all kinda are..."

"Yea, but… more special," hinting harder.

He scrunches his eyebrows together taking a sip of his soda. Brian Haner Jr. was not yet the wittiest when it came to the woman language.

"Like……. How?"

Jenny picks at her salad and shrugs, "Never mind."

She looks up to see the familiar figure of Mr. Batista joining the staff members attempting to disperse the crowd to their own business. There was no use. She sighs and turns abruptly, putting a hand on Brian's chest. "Why haven't we kissed sober?"

Brian coughs down his food and raises both eyebrows at her. "I don't know…. Do you… I mean, wouldn't you be mad?"

"Mad? I let you kiss me drunk why would I be mad?" She drops her hand from his chest.

He speaks slowly, like he's treading on dangerous grounds. "Well I mean, when you're drunk you're not in the right state of mind… so I figure you don't... mind it?"

"So... you're taking advantage?"

"WHAT? NO, Jenny-"

"Brian," she sighs, moving closer putting both hands on his chest this time, "Just kiss me, right now."

He gives her a surprised look, feeling awkward at the abruptness of it all. But he nods leaning in, "Okay…" he puts a hand on her lower back, shutting his eyes and moving closer until their faces are inches apart. He presses his forehead to hers, parting his lips—

"GET TO CLASS, EVERYBODY."

The pair jump at the loud command shouted over the screeching bell. Jenny shuts her eyes, cursing under her breath because their goddamn lips hadn't even touched. She opens her eyes glancing in the direction of the voice even though she already knows the owner. Mr. Batista was gazing at the couple, a light smirk etched on his face, impressive arms crossed across his wife-beater clad chest. He turns walking in the direction of the gymnasium and Jenny stands up sighing in disappointment as she grabs her things.

Brian gives her an apologetic look but takes her hand as they make their way to the gym. They enter right as the second bell rings and they hear that loud voice again. "Get on your numbers," it growls.

They obey. Jenny can't help but feel like that demanding tone was directed only at her as she walks to her number hand in hand with Brian. They stand opposite each other facing the front of the gym as Mr. Batista makes his way toward them and stops in front of Brian handing him a tardy slip. Brian stares at it incredulously and opens his mouth to protest but the teacher cuts in.

"Two more and it'll be detention," he glances down at the clipboard, "Haner."

Brian lets go of Jenny's hand taking the slip in his fist and stuffs it into his pocket mumbling under his breath as the P.E. teacher walks away. "ALRIGHT, GO GET DRESSED, 5 MINUTE ONLY!"

Jenny looks around noticing Matt and Ericka's absence, only recognizing her friend Melina. She follows after Brian grabbing onto his arm. "Man that's lame he gave you one..."

"MISS LOPEZ, I BELIEVE THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM IS THAT WAY," Jenny sighs looking over her shoulder at the teacher pointing the opposite direction she was going.

"You better go..." Brian says shaking his head walking away.

Jenny turns and heads toward the girl's locker room, casting a glance at the teacher. He smiles, a sleazy smile, holding up five fingers and mouthing the word five minutes. She rolls her eyes walking into the girl's locker room. She dresses quickly into her smallest pair of P.E shorts and a tank, checking her hair before going back out and taking a seat on her number. Brian was already seated, eyes fixed on Mr. Batista who, in the matter of four minutes, had lost his shirt and set to abusing a punching bag with determination. Needless to say, all the girls exiting the locker room were whispering and staring. Jenny rolls her eyes again turning toward Brian. Bri adverts his gaze eyeing Jenny up and down smiling. "Damn,"

Jenny smiles back eyeing Brian's scrawny chest in his wife-beater, thinking of the way Mr. Batista fills his own out with bulging muscle. She watches the front of the class again, swiftly eyeing his glistening six-pack, before he pulls his shirt back on facing his students. Silence falls upon the class immediately.

"Alright class, I want 5 laps around this gym…from the guys."

There's a murmured groan from the males. "Guess that's you," Jenny says, as Brian helps her to her feet. "Yea, I can tell I'm going to hate this class already." Jenny kisses him on the cheek. "Think of me at the finish line!" she says as he walks away. He smiles and waves, falling into a jog with the rest of the boys.

"Alright ladies, yoga, follow me." He heads toward a separate room with mats and a TV set up. After clicking on the video and giving simple directions he situates himself against a wall, arms crossed, where he can keep watch between his runners and the girls who are doing stretching exercises.

Jenny gets on a mat next to her friend from dance Melina, smiling.

"Hey girl! Damn, lucky us huh, hella hot P.E teacher,"

Jenny rolls her eyes laughing, thinking her friend hadn't changed much. She found any semi-good looking guy hot, although Jenny couldn't lie to herself, Mr. Batista _was_ highly attractive. "Yea, weirds me out though." Mel shakes her head, looking up at the TV.

Jenny looks up too reading the title. "Beginners Yoga? Piece of cake," she says loudly, winking at Melina and bending forward toward her ankles as the video instructs, her supple muscles allowing her to stretch all the way forward. Mr. Batista bites his lip watching this display of flexibility from behind, eying his students round ass that her tiny shorts barely contained in that position. "Hmm yea… Cake," he murmurs to himself.

None of the class notice their teacher's intently set eyes following Jenny's butt in every stretch, all their eyes focused on the directions in the video. Jenny and Melina fall into their middle splits, clearly the two most flexible in the class.

Mr. Batista uncrosses his arms walking over and crouching down behind Jenny. Jenny stiffens, well aware of how close he was to her in such a suggestive position. She takes in his scent, strong cologne, expensive cologne. "Can I say something?" he asks.

"…You're the teacher."

Mr. Batista nods, putting a hand on her back. "You're a dancer, right?" Jenny bites her lip, hairs rising along the back of her neck, wondering if anyone else was aware of how low along her back his hand actually was, and that he was rubbing the bare skin that was exposed from her riding up shirt with his thumb. She also wonders how he'd guessed so precisely. Since she can't quite seem to find her voice she nods in response.

Melina watches as her teacher balances on his toes behind her friend, placing both hands on her inner thighs, dangerously close to very dangerous territory.

"Extend more," he tells her, giving her thighs an outward shove pulling her legs into an almost parallel split. He smiles moving his hands and standing, returning to his leaning position on the wall, instructing the boys finished running to hit the showers.

Jenny stares at her friend wide-eyed; Melina on the other hand was smiling, holding back laughter. Jenny swallows down hard moving out of her splits slowly. A strange electric feeling had shot through her when he placed his hands on her, all racing down south.

"Damn girl…" Mel whispers, smirking.

"See what I mean!" Jenny hisses. She gets to her feet, shaking off the feeling between her thighs and heading for the exit. Mr. Batista stops her, although she had expected no less.

"The tapes not done, Miss Jenny,"

Jenny glances out of the room spotting Brian's hair first. He was still running. Mr. Batista steps sideways, blocking her view. "Sit back down or I'm giving you an automatic F for the day." Jenny suddenly realizes how much he towers over her, but she glares up at him anyway, determined to look fierce from so far down below. "You're nicer in history class."

The teacher laughs, seeing the credits to the tape playing behind her shoulder. He moves out of the way, the bell sounding not soon after. "Alright ladies, you're excused."

Jenny shakes her head making her way to the girl's locker room, Melina catching up as they walk in.

"Man Mel, today's been so... just not how I expected the first day of school." She opens her locker, pulling out her outfit and beginning to change. "I tried kissing Brian earlier, not drunk obviously, and the bell rang…" She pulls her top on, reaching into her Victoria's secret bra and adjusting her cleavage in the mirror, wondering how Brian could even resist her for this long.

"YOU tried? ...Well maybe Friday, you're going right?" she asks, standing at her friend's side also eyeing herself, fixing her long loosely curled hair.

"Course I'm going. And yea maybe, but it won't be any different, not unless he asks me out."

After the girls feel presentable enough they grab their things and make their way back out to their numbers.

"Well he likes you obviously, so just wait I guess."

"Feels like I've been waiting all summer."

Melina smiles, spotting her own boyfriend waving at her, suddenly grateful to not be stuck in her friend's position."Maybe he clueless, help him out."

Jenny eyes the crowd of students spotting Brian's hair through the crowd, looking retouched. "Yea I will… See you later," she waves, making her way to Brian. He wraps his arm around her and she takes in his scent. She finds herself comparing it to her teachers, they were so different. "Hmm, hey."

"Hey, what'd you guys do over there?"

"Yoga and stretching," she replies, leaning against his chest waiting for the bell to signal their release.

"Figures, hella easy."

Jenny smacks his chest lightly. "Bri, I'd like to see you trying to do yoga... Well actually maybe I wouldn't."

Brian squeezes his arm around her smiling lightly. "Still better than running 5 laps, my legs feel like jelly. Orton ran those things like nothing of course, the P.E. teacher loves him," he adds with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea that P.E teacher told me I was tight, even though I'm the most flexible in his class."

"Tight?" Brian scoffs. The bell rings and they make their way out to the parking lot near the gym. "But you're a dancer, super flexy."

"I know, I think he just likes picking on me."

"You? I think he likes picking on me," he takes out the tardy slip, crumbling it in his fist and chucking it at a nearby trashcan, missing. He makes a face.

"Well yea… maybe. Anyways let's get outta here."

They climb into Brian's truck music blaring from the speakers as he backs out. Jenny looks out the window spotting Mr. Batista walking toward the teacher's parking lot for his white hummer.

Jenny's first day of school hadn't quite been how she'd imagined. She'd imagined walking into her senior year with Brian as her boyfriend, enduring boring classes taught by the same old faces. But she was still single, and her classes were being taught by an ex-fitness model. She might as well enjoy it, she tells herself.

Senior year was definitely going to being interesting.

Don't worry if it seems slow paced, it will get better. Reviews update :


End file.
